villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pink Pearl
Pink Pearl is a Homeworld Gem and minor antagonist and supporting character of Steven Universe: Diamond Days. She is the former servant of Pink Diamond and controlled servant of White Diamond. She only appeared in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", "Together Alone", and "Change Your Mind" in Diamond Days. History Legs From Here to Homeworld When Steven arrives to Homeworld with Blue and Yellow Diamond, as well as the Crystal Gems, White Pearl shows up and tells Steven that White Diamond wishes to see him, and empathizes that only Steven's presence is necessary. Once she has brought Steven to White Diamond, White Pearl disappears by phasing through a wall. Together Alone White Pearl appears at the beginning of the episode in one of Steven's dreams, where he is depicted as Pink Diamond. She is shown having a pink color scheme and an undamaged eye, revealing that she was once Pink Diamond's Pearl. She and Steven have fun together, hiding their friendship from Yellow Diamond, right before Pink Pearl fades into blackness and White Diamond shows up in front of Steven. Attending Steven's Era 3 ball later in the episode, White Pearl opts to observe the ball in White Diamond's place, standing on her throne. While smiling blankly for most of the event, White Pearl displays a disdainful frown when seeing Steven and Connie suddenly fuse, and observes Yellow Diamond poof the Crystal Gems and imprison Steven and Connie in a prison tower. Change Your Mind Pink Pearl is mentioned at the beginning of the episode in another one of Steven's dreams, in which he is again depicted as Pink Diamond. Blue Diamond tells him that White Diamond was very unhappy with him and if he keeps up his misbehavior, she will take Pink Pearl away from him. When Blue and Yellow Diamond attempt to help Steven and Connie return to Earth and let them to get inside Pink's leg ship, White Pearl tells them they're not going anywhere and merges White's head ship with Pink's leg ship. She then tells Blue, Yellow, Steven, and Connie to go to their rooms, but Yellow and Blue's repaired arm ships, controlled by Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot, suddenly appear and punch White's ship away. White Pearl reminds them that White Diamond has certain issues with their conduct before transporting herself inside White Diamond's ship. White Pearl appears again after the Crystal Gems have entered White Diamond's ship. After White Diamond pulls out Steven's gemtone, White Pearl aids White Diamond and the other Gems she's controlling in attacking Pink Steven, Steven's seperated gem half, but this fails and she is knocked down. White Pearl blushes pink when her Diamond and the other Gems she's controlling do the same, and is soon freed from White Diamond's control when White Diamond is defeated, reverting back into Pink Pearl. Pink Pearl asks where she is, and Steven welcomes her back. Volleyball Pink Pearl visits Steven's clinic for healing Gems. She tries to get him to heal her cracked eye, but he is unsuccessful. So, he tries to get Pearl to help them, and the three of them explore the Reef, where all Pearls (including Pearl and Pink Pearl) were created, so Pink Pearl's eye can be healed. During the meantime, Steven gives Pink Pearl the nickname Volleyball when an actual volleyball hits his head. While at the Reef, Pink Pearl admires the items stored there due to them giving her nostalgic feelings. She also reveals Pink Diamond once gave her a ribbon wand as a gift, to Pearl's jealousy. Just as Pink Pearl is scanned by Shell so she can be healed, it's revealed that she cannot actually be healed due to her scar being as a result of psychological damage. She tries to insist to Steven and Pearl that she is fine, but the crack on her eye only gets worse. Pearl criticizes White Diamond's carelessness, only for Pink Pearl to reveal it was Pink Diamond who gave her the scar with one of her tantrums due to it unleashing her destructive powers that caused Pink Pearl to be psychologically damaged. The two Pearls argue over her differing accounts of Pink Diamond, which enrages Steven and causes him to unintentionally trigger Pink's destructive powers, much to Pink Pearl's distress. Suddenly, Shell concludes both Pearls are defective and tries to rejuvenate them, with Steven unable to do anything. Pearl and Pink Pearl connect, make amends (with Pink Pearl realizing she was making excuses for Pink Diamond, and Pearl revealing she didn't stop hurting), and fuse into Mega Pearl, who saves herself and Steven from Shell. Returning to Beach City, Mega Pearl says neither Pearl nor Pink Pearl got the full picture of Pink Diamond, but now they have each other, much to Steven's joy. She unfuses, and Pink Pearl leans on Pearl's shoulder. Quotes Relationships Pink Diamond In Steven's dream in "Together Alone", White Pearl (then Pink Pearl) is shown interacting with Steven dressed as Pink Diamond, suggesting White Pearl belonged to Pink Diamond. The two appear to have had a close relationship, having fun together and keeping their friendship a secret from the other Diamonds. Pink Pearl was then given to White Diamond, although it is uncertain when and why. It is possible that she was taken away by White Diamond as punishment to Pink Diamond as was threatened by Blue. White Diamond After being replaced with the Crystal Gems's pearl, she was under White Diamond's ownership and White Diamond became the new Owner/Superior of her. She didn't treat her like a friend like Pink Diamond did, she treated her like a puppet and spoke through her so her voice never was heard, only being freed from White Diamond's control when Steven makes her realize her flaw. Steven Universe As seen in Steven's dream in "Together Alone", she was very happy and delighted when she was playing with Steven, but when being White Pearl, she never had a relationship with him and wanted to destroy him due to White Diamond's mind controlling. After she is freed from White Diamond's control, Steven places a hand on her shoulder and welcomes her back. Yellow and Blue Diamond White Pearl is shown to be dismissive of Yellow and Blue Diamond, denying them entrance into White Diamond's ship without a complaint from either of them. The two even showed a degree of trepidation towards her. During Steven's dream in "Together Alone", Pink Pearl is shown saluting to Yellow Diamond when the latter enters Pink Diamond's room. Gallery Pink Pearl uncontrolled.png|Pink Pearl as her normal self White Pearl.png.png|Pink Pearl as White Pearl Navigation Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Pawns Category:Servant of Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Aliens Category:Mischievous Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Scapegoat Category:Parasite Category:Grey Zone